It was all so perfect A Tobuscus FanFic
by danbuscus
Summary: The day I met Toby was the best day of my life. But how could it all have gone so wrong?    A Tobuscus FanFic as there is no where near enough on here. First one, so don't be too harsh please?


The sound of my alarm woke me from my lie-in on the Saturday morning. I burrowed my head into my pillow and tucked my duvet over my bed head. I was never a morning person, especially on school days. Piss me off then and you want to run for your life. But it was Saturday and probably already pretty late so I got up. Slipping my hand under my pillow I reached for my iPod and turned off the alarm. I sat up, blacket still wrapped around my legs and checked the Youtube app. It was like a routine to me, always the first thing I did. Opening up my Subscriptions, I smiled as I saw a new Toby Turner vlog had been posted. I clicked the video and waited for it to buffer, absent mindedly re tie-ing my hair. My mouth dropped within a matter of seconds as the video started.

"Audience? What are you doing staring at a cake shop from my secret location? That's precarious!" I started to breathe slowly and deeply to calm myself from freaking out too much. Toby had gone to visit England but didn't want a big fuss made so was only holding two meet-ups. Unfortunately, both of the days were either too far or I was unable to get there. But here he was, in the midst of his travels, in my boring, run down, old hometown. About thirty minutes away. My body flew into action as I ran from my bed, taking only my iPod with me as I ran my shower. I tried to freshen up as best I could before running back to my wardrobe. I pulled on some jeans and my turqouise Tuesday Tobuscus shirt and some brogues. I had to get to my town centre and fast. What if he wasn't there when I arrived? What if this was my only chance to meet him? I almost got teary at the thought but pushed it to the back of my mind. Luckily my mum was at work so I had no-one to answer too when I left the house, phone, purse and jacket in hand.

I hadn't even had a chance to check the time when I left and realised I only had a few minutes until the bus arrived. Throwing my jacket over my shoulder, I sprinted to my bus stop, skidding to a halt as it arrived. Throwing a handful of change on the driver's desk I took a seat near the back. I fidgeted the whole way through the bus journey. It seemed it was taking hours but was most likely quicker than usual. As soon as my stop came into view I hurtled to the front of the bus and ran out of the doors. Now, when he had been vlogging he had been at the cake shop but was most likely to have gone into to main part of town. But he could be anywhere! Think Danielle, think… That's it! The apple store! It was the best I could do and started to head towards it. The rush of people seemed determined to block my way but I was too happy to care. I was about to meet him. Mr Toby Joe Turner. As soon as I saw the glass doors of the apple store I shoved my self inside and started to look around.

It was quite busy at this time so I thought I had lost all hope. He could have already left and I wouldn't have realised. I continued to circle the middle table of gadgets looking for a mop of curly hair. I could have sworn I had gone round the store 100 times and had settled on giving up. I turned to the iPad I had stopped infront and opened up the web browser. Typing in the Youtube URL I decided that the best I could do was at least let him know I was here. So, I thought that putting on the 10-Hour loop of Nugget in a biscuit I had forced myself to watch was a good way to go about it. It was only on the second verse when I heard a voice you would notice instantly.

"Hold on, Audience, what are you doing in my secret location?" I heard a voice chuckle from behind me. I spun around on my heels to be faced with the man I had been searching for.

"Toby? Is that…oh my god. Urm hi?" I spluttered, going completly red in the face and trying not to freak out. He just laughed at my shyness and smiled even wider. Only then did I notice the iPhone in his hand. Great, now me acting a compleate fool would be in a lazy vlog. My hands flew to my face instinctively, trying to conceal myself. Toby laughed then, putting his iphone down on the counter.

"Hey don't be shy! Awww com'ere!" He chuckled, talking to me in his 'griffin voice' and opening his arms wide. So I did exactly what any other audience member would do. I gave him the biggest hug of epicosity I could. Not letting go for a second, he reached behind me to grab his phone. I leaned away so he could finish his vlog but he draped his arm around my shoulder keeping me close by his side. We ended the vlog in syncronisation, telling the audience that we blessed their faces and peace off. Well, him doing so and me babbling inchoerent words along with him. As he slipped his phone in my pocket my mood dropped as I guessed this was it. He would go now. But yet again, he surprised me.

"So coffee miss…..something-uscus?" He asked, raising an eybrow at me.

"Urm yeah? It's danbuscus I guess, my name's Danielle. Sorry if you think i'm a complete freak I just can't believe I'm talking to you!" I tried to explain to him, my voice smoother now, feeling slightly more comfortable. Well as comftorable as you can get around a guy you found insanely hot and you had watched for over a year.


End file.
